


XXIV

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Read the original work including art/gifsHERE





	XXIV

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/131962802785/dean-takes-sams-not-so-subtle-hint-and-removes)

Dean takes Sam’s not so subtle hint and removes his hand from between his brothers legs, lube slicked fingers dragging over Sam’s thigh to close in a fist against the edge of the couch, holding his weight while Sam sucks on his tongue.

Sam must have coated his own fingers while Dean wasn’t looking because when his middle finger drags against Dean’s hole it slips in easily, just to the first knuckle, and he uses his grip on Dean’s ass to drag him forward, deepening the kiss enough so that when they pull apart they’re both breathless.

“I hadn’t finished down there,” Dean pants, eyes rolling as Sam’s finger pushes in a little more. He bites down on his lip, circling his hips into Sam’s large hand. “Damn, Sammy, so good at that.”

A second finger joins the first, making Dean moan and thrust back. Sam’s cock jumps at the sound, precome dripping onto his stomach, and Dean gathers it up with his free hand, smearing it over his fingers and trailing them down over his brothers balls.

“Don’t stop,” Dean growls, feeling Sam open up around him, gritting his teeth when Dean finds his prostate, rubbing it in smooth but firm flicks of his fingers.

“Oh fuck, Dean.” Sam surges up to take Dean’s mouth again, licking and biting at his kiss bruised lips. He doesn’t stop, twisting his fingers inside his brothers body, pulling out all the way to tease the rim, stretching Dean wide, before slowly sinking back in, hot and tight.

Dean’s arm starts to tremble, straining under the pressure of holding himself over Sam while fucking his brothers ass with his fingers. Sweat is trickling down his back, his cock hard and aching as he humps the friction-less air.

“Get down here,” Sam demands, making the decision for Dean by crooking his fingers just so, a blinding flash of pleasure crumpling Dean like paper against Sam’s chest.

Sam’s fingers slip free, and he cups Dean’s face in his hands, kissing him until he gasps, making Dean laugh into his neck.

“Wanna fuck?” They say in sync, laughing again, kissing again, bodies humming with arousal.

Dean shifts so their cocks line up, anticipation of what comes next hovering in the limited space between them.


End file.
